1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful safety harness to prevent a tree-climber from accidentally falling out of the tree, and, more particularly, to a safety harness which allows the climber to pass over limbs without having to remove the harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree-climbing stands which allow hunters, wildlife photographers, and others to climb trees and remain perched thereupon, have become increasingly popular in recent years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,538 to Amacker is representative of a typical tree climbing stand utilizing two climbing elements.
While most tree climbing stands are generally safe, injuries from falls frequently occur as a result of a defective climbing apparatus or carelessness on the part of the climber. To safeguard against such injuries, many climbers tether themselves to the tree trunk after they reach the desired elevation by means of a rope, chain, or the like. Unfortunately, however, most falls occur during ascent or descent. Most safety ropes are ineffective during ascent and descent because the rope or lanyard encircling the tree trunk must be removed as the climber passes over limbs. Should the climber fall while the safety rope is disengaged, this can result in serious injury to him as well as potential liability on the part of the manufacturer of the tree climbing apparatus.